


Flufftober 2018

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Fights', Bad Cooking, Birthday, Camping, Clumsiness, Cuddles, Dancing, Date Mates, Dates, Flufftober, Gaming, Good Cooking, Growing feelings, Halloween, Healing, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, In the Dark, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Parties, Picnics, Polyamory, Pranking, Rain, Restaurants, Road Trips, Runix being a precious bean, Sickness, Snow, Stargazing, Swearing, errix, fluffy goodness, hand holding, mentioned bad times, mentioned past major character death, mentioned past self-harm, mentioned past suicide, mentioned self-harm, movies - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Here's my first attempt at FlufftoberLike with my other October 31 day thing, it will be mostly 500 word drabblesand also featuring mah boi, Runix aka Occulttale Sans





	1. Day 1: Meeting At A Party

Error groans as he tries to avoid the crowd in the house that rainbow jerk had made in HIS anti-void to host some kind of...multiverse party with those dirty glitches. He was trying to make himself scarce as Blue had wheedled his way into making Error come and somehow made him promise not to try to kill anyone. A skill only Blue can somehow accomplish. Which was becoming increasingly harder the more Fresh opened his mouth or censored someone's swearing. Mostly the edgy looking copy wearing a collar that everyone else called Red.

 

Managing to get Blue distracted with something meaningless, Error quickly sneaks off down the hallway. Picking one of the many doors, Error walks into a seemingly empty bedroom. Error sighs as he sits down at the window, staring out into the forested yard Ink had made. The forest working at hiding the vast whiteness of the anti-void. Error sits in silence before hearing a soft scuffling from the large closet in the room. Error freezes in the motion of looking towards the closed closet doors, Error waits. Hearing the same noise again Error makes his decision. Despite himself, Error slowly gets up approaching the closet slowly.

 

**"Who the-"** Error starts as he opens the double closet doors with a snap, startling the other inside the closet to hiding further inside. **"You don't have to hide you know"** Error mumbles regarding the figure with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Raising an eye ridge at a strange stain on the dark blue carpet, Error goes to sit on the edge of the bed. **"You can come out you know."** Error mumbles, resting an arm on his raised knee.

 

"Fine" A voice echoes from the closet, revealing a skeletal head with a pair of white furry fox ears between a few coats in the back of the closet. They stand, revealing a black coat, black and blue pants and two matching fox tails swaying limply behind them. He's holding his left arm as if the wrist is hurting him letting go after a second a noticeable green glow coming from it in a whispy smoke.

 

Error sighs feeling rather aggravated, but not wanting to deal with Blue at the moment he stays silent, studying the other. Seeing as he doesn't care to do anything he settles with patting the bed a little to his left. **"You can sit,"** he grumbles, watching as the other sits next to him. The other slowly moves towards the bed not looking Error in the eye though not out of fear it seemed.

 

The two remained silent for a few minutes, the silence feeling tranquil somehow. "My name's Runix" is all the other says as they sit on the bed not saying anything until Blue found them dozed off leaning against one another. Blue takes a few pictures quietly before silently closing the door with a muffled giggle and a muffled mwehehe. The party continues without the notice of the two asleep in the room, undisturbed due to Blues mischievous nature.


	2. Day 2: "Just Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue has some plans
> 
> Some agree, rather begrudgingly

After that day, Blue tried every trick he had in the book to get the two of them together in the same room alone again. While they never fell asleep again, Error hadn't killed Runix yet or tried anything to harm the other skeleton the two just doing whatever Blue had managed to corral them into doing in almost companionable silence. "Are you sure this is a good idea Blue?" Sans asks as he passes the giggling skeleton in the multiverse house after Blues shenanigans to get the two together.

 

"Isn't Error already-" Red comments to be shushed by Blue, who waves them off muttering about how it won't change anything. "All I'm saying is wouldn't those others get upset with you once they find out what you're trying to do here?" Red asks, not wanting to get in the middle of it but also not wanting his friend to get hurt either.

 

"They'll be fine. Remember when we first discovered Runix? I don't want a repeat of those events" Blue mutters, 'they will be good for him'. Red eyes Blue warily but otherwise says nothing as he and Sans steer clear of the bandana-clad skeleton. "None of us understand how it feels to have so much LV hanging over your shoulders like some kind of cloud. Even you only have five LV at most and here Runix is somehow still sane-ish with sixteen whole LV. I'm worried if he manages to isolate himself again he'll start trying 'that' again" Blue whispers into the now empty room as Red leaves not saying anything other than a whispered yeah.

 

Meanwhile, in the other room with Error and Runix, gaming sounds come from the television as Error curses at the screen. **"Oh come on, that was cheating!"** Error grumbles, glancing at the strange skeleton beside him. For whatever reason Blue had been bullying the three of them into doing something and then ditching them, leaving Error alone with Runix. While the others didn't think it was a good idea, more on the fact they thought Runix would try and force the other to do something he had been failing to do for years, Blue thought it was a wonderful idea. And once Blue got an idea into his head, good luck trying to dissuade him otherwise. For now, he wanted the two to be friends.

 

"No it wasn't, I lost too ya know" Runix jokes, wondering where Blue was. It wasn't like he hated Error, he had just noticed that Blue kept disappearing shortly after asking if they could hang out. When Runix would arrive, Error would be there and shortly after whatever they were gonna do start up Blue would disappear. "Wonder where Blue went" Runix mutters, gaining a tired look from Error.

 

**"He's probably trying to make me make more friends, the marshmallow"** Error sighs, setting the controller down instead of throwing it at the tv like he wanted to. **"I'm tired of this cheaty game let's do something else"** Error mumbles, crossing his arms.

 

"Sure," Runix says as he shuts the system off, going to the 'bookshelf' to see what else Blue stuffed in the room, Error not far behind.


	3. Day 3: Growing Feelings/Secrets

**"Goddamnitt!"** Error shouts pacing his room, cursing to himself for this latest development. He had just recently returned from hanging out with Blue, or so he thought he would. Instead, he found that damned fox skeleton, the infuriatingly soft-spoken powerhouse that had managed to worm his way into Errors head. 

 

"The hell is wrong with you?" Killer asks leaning against the doorframe, knowing Error could very much snap and destroy everything in a moment but remains leaned against the doorway looking relaxed. The gang had noticed that the more Blue persuaded their Error to hang with him, the more frequently the glitched skeleton came home lost in his thoughts. "Does it have something to do with Blue?" He asks, moving from the doorframe to beside the desk in the room.

 

**"N-no! It's that...that skeleton he keeps bringing with him then disappearing leaving me alone with-aughh!"** Error shouts, cutting himself off glitching. Killer sighs, guiding Error to sit down on the bed until he manages to calm down. When Error manages to recover, Killer hands him a glass of water waiting for him to finish drinking it before saying anything.

 

"You find him cute don't you?" Killer teases, laughing as Error chucks the empty glass at him dodging it with ease. 

 

**"S-shut up!"** Error yells at him, a yellow blush barely shown on his darker skull betraying his true feelings.

 

"You do don't you!" Killer chuckles, dodging strings as Error growls at him blushing deeper. "You know it's ok right?" Killer asks, sitting next to Error. "I and the others have already kown about this for ages now, I mean you have been rather obvious about it. Well, and oblivious." Killer chuckles, looking at the others' flustered look at how all the others noticed before he did.

 

**"This doesn't leave this house"** Error threatens as Killer leaves the room chuckling to himself.

 

Meanwhile at the multiverse house...similar events are happening right at the same moment.

 

"B-blue! What on earth was that?" Runix stutters as Blue waves around a plush doll of Error, which said skeleton had made of himself after Blue had begged him to do so. Runix blushes his signature sapphire color as he chases Blue around after said skeleton had teased him with a crush on Error waving around the doll-like some kind of trophy.

 

"Oh, Runie you know exactly what it is" Blue giggles in a sing-song sort of way as he runs away from the embarrassed skelekitsune. "You've got a crush you've got a crush!" Blue sings along, running around the living room of the multiverse house. 

 

"N-no I don't!" Runix protests, blushing deeper as he chases Blue around.

 

"Then why have you been getting all spacey eyed when he leaves hmm?" Blue teases, wiggling his phalanges at the flustered skelekitsune.

 

"Wh-what does that even mean?!" Runix shouts, reaching towards Blue. Blue laughs as Runix grabs him with his magyk finally having enough of his antics.

 

"You've got a crush on Error" is all Blue whispers, breaking out of the stunned skelekitsunes magyk and running off.


	4. Day 4: Awkward Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spills the beans

"Can you believe he had such a great stash hidden right under our noses?!" Red laughs as he grabs another bottle of the speial made alcohol that Runix makes for himself since most other alcohol doesn't affect the skelekitsune.

 

"Well, when you're right you're right" Sans hiccups as he raises his own glass, leaning against his fell counterpart with Blue glaring at the two perfectly sober despite the fact he's on his second glass. He would scold them for getting into someone's stash of drinks he was drinking one himself and was reluctant to admit they tasted good. That, and it was rare for even someone of Blue's caliber to manage to invite not only the main 'Sans' but also Nightmares gang and no one glaring at one another.

 

"Hey hey Blue you won't believe this c'mere!" Killer laughs, drunk giggles following his whisper which was more of a shout than anything. Nightmare had cut him off after he had started rambling about random things from the ceiling color to how easy a window is to pop out without breaking it. Blue doesn't move other than to scoot closer on the large couch, Killers excited face making him curious about what the other wanted to say.

 

"I found out" Killer starts, cutting himself off with a giggle as he realizes he has the whole rooms attention aside from Nightmare and the rest of their little gang sans Error who isn't there right now. No one in the room noticed when Error and Runix had arrived via different portals to hear the last part of his statement. "Our Error has a huge crush on Runix. Got to admit, the guys cute so he's got our approval anyways." Killer rambles on unaware of Error glitching in the corner and Runix leaning against the hall archway blushing deeply.

 

"Come on, we're leaving" Nightmare commands quietly, grabbing Killer and the other four that he could reach as he had seen Error and the other come in and hear Killers outburst. They leave in a dark portal as Red, Blue, Sans, and Ink stare in shock as they finally register the two recent arrivals that had heard their crushes being announced to the whole room. Deciding to get out of dodge before shitt hit the fan, Ink portals them off leaving Runix' alcohol bottles scattered throughout the living room of the multiverse house they had all enjoyed hanging out in.

 

**"S-sO YoU HhhaVe A cRuuSh oN MmeE?"** Error manages as he reboots, glancing at the startled skeleton on the other side of the living room. Sitting down with a sigh, he pats the couch beside him waiting for the other to join him. Runix does so slowly as if he can't believe his ears but he does so none-the-less. **"How long?"** Error questions, turning to look at Runix both of whom are blushing lightly.

 

"F-for a while now...Hard to say when exactly..." Runix stutters, looking up to meet Errors gaze.

 

Error laughs, relief sounding through the glitched laughter. **"How about we start with a date?"** He asks, holding out a hand for Runix to grab.


	5. Day 5: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Aquatale!
> 
> I have no idea if an au titled like this exists please forgive me
> 
> The monsters were sealed in the vast oceans, transforming them into more aquatic forms.
> 
> mermonsters, fislike monsters, etc etc.

The two arrive in an au called Aquatale, where instead of sealing the monsters underground, the humans had sealed them into the vast oceans transforming their forms into more aquatic types. As they enter the au, the magyk takes hold and turns the two into merskeletons, their tails matching their respective magyk colors. It seemed whoever created this au had in mind of other aus interacting with it and accommodated them accordingly. The frisk of this au probably found themselves turned into a merperson as they fell underwater every reset anyways. Well, if this au has resets. Some of the aus that are created don't have resets a fact Runix had to accept as his au is empty and cold in a way that isn't due to temperature despite the heat of his hotlands or the chill of his snowdin.

 

In Errors case, his tail is a glittering black. The scales seem to look similar to space in how the colors form patterns with red yellow and blue scattered throughout the scales of the tail the fins a blue gradient into a darker blue. Runix' tail is a shimmery sapphire blue somehow looking more and more mystical the more one stares at it with speckles of determination red scattered through it his fins a lighter shade of sapphire the very tips of them crimson. Runix gapes at his own tail, marveling at how their magyk colors made up the tail though unused to seeing just one since normally he has two furry foxtails. Panicking slightly he feels on his head to see if his ears are still there to his shock finding two webbed ears.

 

**"Come on, Inkblot keeps bragging about how this aus sea teas are the best kind. My guess is because they live under the sea even after the barrier got broken. My guess is that they find it safer than on land. Or that they simply can't. Not that I care anyway."** Error states his yellow blush betraying the fact that he's flustered as he holds the others hand as they swim along to Seaston, that particular aus Gerson.

 

The old sea turtle gives them a chuckle as they swim towards him handing them two sea teas without a word waving off the g Error was trying to give him with a sly smile only old geezers can pull off. Swimming off shaking his head to the glowing stones, the two sit on a bench and sip their sea teas slowly enjoying the sweet yet salty treat. Neither speaks as the silence is comfortable between them.

 

Neither says a word as their hands slowly gravitate towards each other until they're holding the glass with one hand and the others hand in the other hand. The two blushing skeletons, or at least for now merskeletons, glance at each other before turning away blushing unaware of that aus Sans, Aqua taking quick pictures hidden by the seagrass along the area. He slinks off unnoticed by the pair to go give the pictures to some very specific skeletons.


	6. Day 6: Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went a bit over 500 words but...it was a rather interesting chapter

Runix wanders the large house looking for his date mate or one of the others. Error had told him of the others and while it was a small shock, it wasn't uncommon for monsters in his AU to have multiple partners. It had been a few weeks since then and Error had been bringing him around the house to meet the others. It wasn't until after he had been visiting, sleeping over, hanging out around the others that he realized he had developed feelings for all of them. And he hoped Error would understand.

 

"Error, Nightmare? Anyone home?" Runix calls through the seemingly empty halls of the home Error shares with Nightmare, Killer, Dust, Horror, and Cross. Since Error and Runix had started dating the skelekitsune had become a regular fixture in the rather large house. Hearing hushed voices down the hall Runix slips out of the living room to the large master bedroom peeking in. Nightmare is sitting on the desk addressing the others who are laying on the bed.

 

"We really should tell him" Cross whispers, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he sits leaning against Dust. "He deserves to know. We can't just keep dancing around his feelings and hope he doesn't notice. We all feel the same way about this why are we trying to hide it?" Cross asks, sounding more irritated by the moment.

 

"But look at who we are, what we are!" Horror grumbles, turning away from the others facing the cracked doorway. "Oh shitt" Horror gasps, pointing at the door where Runix is hiding listening. The others look to where he is pointing managing to catch a flash of white fur as Runix bolts down the hallway opening a portal and jumping in just as Horror turns the corner and sees him jump into the portal.

 

Runix hid in the nearest dark corner he could find in the multiverse house, a closet in the attic holding himself as he sobs silently. "I knew I'd mess up on something...stars damned it..." Runix sobs, curling further into himself as he hides in the closet using his magyk to cloak his presence shaking heavily.

 

"Runix wait!" Horror yells out as the portal closes. Making his way to the living room where the others had moved to, Horror glanced around the room. "He fled" Horror reports as he enters the room, the others. "Does anyone know of where he could've fled?" Horror asks, glancing at Error and Cross briefly.

 

"How much do you think he heard?" Cross asks, wringing his hands "We just wanted to ask him to join all of us if he wanted to stay with just Error or with us all maybe he heard enough to think something bad?" Cross asks his hands being taken from him by Killer who levels him with a look that says 'stop that it isn't going to help us find him'

 

**"I think I know where. Blue told me after we left the multiverse house last month."** Error whispers, **"C'mon, let's get our wayward fox and explain to him what we were really trying to tell him before he heard part of it"** Error says as he opens a portal to the multiverse house Cross following him as the others stay behind.

 

Leading Cross to the basement, Error, and Cross approach the closet in the corner of the room. Cross knocks softly on the door twice "Knock Knock"

A muffled "Whos there" rings through the door, Runix' familiar voice sounding strained as if he had been crying

"Alex" Cross continues, speaking softly as Error waits next to him.

"Alex who" Runix answers, sounding clearer, no doubt the work of his advanced healing working on his voice.

**"Alexplain everything once you've opened the door."** Error says instead of Cross. The closet door opens slowly revealing Runix his clothes rumpled from laying on the floor of the closet. **"Runix, we had wanted to ask if you wanted to be all of our mate, not to make you leave us"** Error explains as both Cross and Error hug the softly smiling skelekitsune as they gently lead him back to their now shared home.


End file.
